Penguins of madagascar: new in zoo
PROLOGUE Skipper was drinking fish cofee when Kowalski and Private came in. "Skipper! There is a new animal coming that is thought to be extinct!" Kowalski reported. "Wow, maybe its a murderous bone crunching dinosaur that..." Skipper said. "Skipper, please." Private said grossed out. Then Alice came with a little box. The box was squirming heavily. "Ok, I'm putting the little guy in his habitat." Alice said nervously. "I'm unlocking the bars." Alice said as nervous. "I'm...getting the heck out of here!" She ran away. Everyone came over to see what it was. "Its probably just some lizard." King Julien said. "I don't think so." Kowalski said. The door to the box then fell down the away from the animals. The creature that came out was a dinosaur! To be more specific: a baby t-rex. "Woah!" Everyone yelled. The little dinosaur heard them and hid behind a tree in fear. "Look! You scared him!" Private yelled at them. "Oh come on! How much more important is that thing than me?" Julien said in his annoying voice. Private climbed in and slowly approached the tree the t-rex was behind. "It's okay little guy. We wont hurt you!" Private said trying to calm it down. The t-rex bared his teeth and got into a stalking and attack position. "We won't hurt you! I promise!" Private said. The t-rex then stood in his normal position. "Could you tell me where I am?" He asked. Everyones' jaws dropped as the dinosaur talked. LIFE IN THE ZOO "He can talk! Amazing!" Kowalski yelled knowing that not only there was a dinosaur, but a talking one. "Yah, but that is not as amazingest as the king." Julien said. "OH YES IT IS!" Everyone yelled at Julien. Julien then ran to the lemur habitat. "So what's your name little guy?" Marlene asked. "My name is Chomper. And please don't call me little!" Chomper said. "My name is Private, this is Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski". pointing to the other three penguins in the order he introduced. "My name is Marlene." The otter introduced. "The three lemurs that ran off were: Julien, Maurice, and Mort." Skipper said. "Just so you know. Julien is the one with the leafy crown. Mort is the small one. And Maurice is the fat one." Skipper added. "Hey!" Maurice called. "Um you want to eat Julien and Mort?" Skipper asked. "No. I don't eat my friends. Only bugs!" Chomper replied. "Oh." Skipper said slightly dissapointed. "Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" They heard a kid duck scream. "Oh no not again!" Private muttered. The little duckling known as "Eggy" knocked Chomper down. "Threat eliminated sirs!" Eggy said as he saluted Skipper and the penguins. Chomper then bit Eggy's tail and prevented him from escape. "No! Don't hurt my son! Please!!" The mother duck came and Chomper let Eggy go. "It's not his fault! Eggy attacked him and he just got here!" Private said. "You can't just go around attaacking people young man!" Mother duck scolded. "Your grounded for five days!" She added. "My intel has been compromised." Eggy said. "Sorry about that. Eggy always tries to get a penguin commando license and he is a baby!" Skipper laughed. "Everyone time a new animal comes he tries to beat them up." Kowalski added. "Hey kid. You wanta learn how to be a commando?" ﻿﻿Skipper asked. 01 NEW HERE FOR NEEDLES? "Sure! I can use that to protect my friends if I ever go back!" Chomper agreed. Training was brutal. Chomper managed to learn moves quite quickly because of being related to birds.(Scientific fact.) Eventually he finally got enough power to be able to take on them and win. Then one day it was the penguins (and Chomper's day to get their shots). "Hey Skipper. Why are you acting scared?" Chomper asked Skipper. "Today is when we have to get another vaccination." Private answered. "Although you'll have to get 3 because of coming here after us." Kowalski added. "What's a vaccination?" Chomper asked. "It is something that puts medicines in you so you don't get sick. Plus they do it by sticking you with a needle." Kowalski added. Chomper fainted. When they got there, Private went first. "OWW!" Private yelled. Kowalski went next. "Good Gallileo. GALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Kowalski yelled louder then anyone else. Rico went next. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Rico yelled even louder. Skipper and Chomper both turned white at hearing that. Skipper then went. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chomper's turn came. He squirmed to get out, but it was no use. The doctor came out with a small shot. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!!" Chomper yelled as his butt was sticked with the needle. The doctor got out a needle bigger. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Chomper yelled even louder. Then the doctor got the biggest needle. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Chomper yelled so loud that a roar was heard all the way to the city. Back in the lair, the penguins were rubbing their butts to ease the pain. Chomper, on the other hand, had to sit on ice. "Please tell me I won't have to get those again!" He said to Private. "Not for another year." Private said. Chomper could now breathe a sigh of relief. Next time: the penguins and Chomper go on their first adventure. BADGERS ARE BACK part 1 of 5 so the gang went to the park to get a snowcone but julien came in sorry dumb dino he said hey said chomper and skipper said what do you want ringtail oh he said blowhole is back he's on my tv screen so i need yours BLOWHOLE but he's mind was erased next part cames soon﻿ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fics I'm working on Category:Penguins Category:Incomplete fanfiction